


Крупицы песка

by penguin_in_glasses, WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Один и тот же кошмар мучает его день за днем. Он стоит один посреди темноты, ему в лицо дует сильный ветер, и куда бы он ни пошёл, как бы быстро не пытался бежать — оттуда нет выхода, ветер всегда дует в лицо, а голоса не смолкают.





	Крупицы песка

  
— Потерянный ребёнок! Потерянный ребёнок!  
Перестаньте.  
— Потерялся! Потерялся! Был один — так и остался!  
Хватит.  
— Будешь туп и недалёк, будешь вечно одинок!  
— ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ!

Джейс просыпается с громким воплем и резко садится на кровати. Загнанно дыша, он трясёт головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть оттуда засевшие слова, хоть и знает — бесполезно, они давно въелись в подкорку.

Один и тот же кошмар мучает его с того дня, когда у него на глазах отец убил подаренного им же сокола, преподавая этим жестокий урок. Он стоит один посреди темноты, ему в лицо дует сильный ветер, и куда бы он ни пошёл, как бы быстро не пытался бежать — оттуда нет выхода, ветер всегда дует в лицо, а голоса не смолкают, продолжая сыпать обидными репликами и ранить стишками.

Он один. Поэтому только стискивает в кулаке одеяло, вытирает слёзы и ложится.  
Он один, но он сильный. Он справится.

В этом пустом заброшенном доме никого кроме него нет, а значит, никто не узнает, что наутро подушка и край одеяла были мокрыми от слёз, а на самой постели остались крупицы песка.

Потом Джейс понимает, что это не просто голоса — какие-то существа, а ветер — их помощник. Существа словно становятся сильнее и больше, когда он плачет и просит их замолчать, а ветер крепчает и швыряет пригоршни песка в лицо. Видят ангелы, он пытается сопротивляться, но ему всего одиннадцать и надолго его никогда не хватает.

— Никто с тобой не дружит!  
— Никому ненужный!  
— Рёва-корова!

Днём Джейс сильный и храбрый сумеречный охотник, ночью в своих снах — слабый и одинокий ребёнок.

Днём на теле Джейса становится больше рун, ночью — больше шрамов на сердце.

Потом Джейс начинает слышать этих существ даже днём — наверное, это потому что теперь ему иногда ночью удаётся вырубиться от усталости так, что он не видит сновидений.

— Разноглазка!  
— Нытик! Слабак!  
— Все тебя боятся!

Да, никто с ним не дружит, он держится всегда отдельно, всегда один. Ни с кем не заговаривает без крайней необходимости, и до последнего старается не реагировать на подначки других учеников. В интернате при Академии он уже третий год. Тут тяжело, но ему больше некуда идти.

Джейс проглатывает комок в горле и крепче сжимает в руках тренировочный меч.

Во рту теперь всегда сухо как в пустыне, а на простынях в постели с каждым днём всё больше песка.

Джейсу остаётся пара недель до четырнадцатилетия, когда в Академию приезжают Лайтвуды.

Они приезжают с детьми, и оставляют их на несколько часов в интернате, пока сами решают вопросы, требовавшие их присутствия. Старший из детей Лайтвуд — Алек, как смущённо представляется мальчик, — старше его на полгода, хотя по нему и не скажешь — маленький и тонкий, как ветка. Джейс же уже сейчас коренаст, и в будущем явно будет достаточно крепким, пусть и не таким высоким. Этим он не похож на своих родителей — случайно услышал однажды от преподавателей, а голоса тут же подхватили.

— Без роду, без племени!  
— Обуза! Лишний груз!  
— Пушечное мясо!

Они уже не такие звонкие, как раньше, теперь они скрипучие и сухие, как ураганный ветер, что гонит опостылевший песок, и такие же безжалостные.

Но Алек берёт в руки протянутый Джейсом тренировочный меч и робко улыбается, уверенно и привычно вставая в стойку. Вой и голоса в ушах немного стихают, будто боятся улыбки Алека. И Джейс впервые с того злополучного дня улыбается — пусть улыбка больше похожа на усмешку, — и принимает стойку, поднимая свой меч.

Три дня, что Лайтвуды проводят в Академии, становятся самыми тихими в жизни Джейса, привыкшего к вечному гулу и завываниям ветра в своих ушах и песку в кровати и на одежде.

Джейсу пятнадцать, он живёт в Нью-Йоркском Институте сумеречных охотников уже восемь месяцев, и через две недели ему предстоит церемония. Церемония, что покончит с его одиночеством. Он больше не будет один — через две недели он обретёт парабатая.

Они даже не спрашивали друг друга — просто после того спарринга, ещё тогда, в Академии, иначе и быть не могло. В один прекрасный день, когда Алек снова приехал в Академию вместе с родителями, они посмотрели друг на друга — и пошли разговаривать со старшими Лайтвудами. Те неожиданно согласились. Джейс узнал, что у него всё-таки была фамилия, и решил её сохранить, добавив к ней фамилию приёмной семьи.

Джейс Лайтвуд-Вейланд.

Звучало неплохо.

Лучше, чем ставшие совсем скрипучими голоса, которые теперь только шепчут, пусть и беспрерывно. Теперь Джейс в своих снах не пытается бежать, он садится прямо там, где оказывается, в позу лотоса, закрывает глаза и просто вспоминает их с Алеком — совместные тренировки, совместные корпения над книгами в библиотеке, совместные завтраки-обеды-ужины. И, когда практически занесённый песком в своём сознании, он открывает глаза, горы песка оказываются лишь непривычно большим и тёплым одеялом.

Если голосам удается взять верх, и Джейс подскакивает посреди ночи, он просто может зайти в соседнюю дверь и забраться под одеяло к Алеку. Тот подскочит сразу, как откроется дверь, будет мило щуриться на свет из коридора и ворчать, как будто ему шестьдесят, а не пятнадцать, но в кровать пустит и только сильнее обнимет.

Потом Алек, разбуженный в очередной раз, предлагает Джейсу перебраться к нему. Совместные ночевки входят в привычку, и, просыпаясь среди ночи от потустороннего воя и режущего ветра, тепло чужого тела и ровное дыхание помогают прогнать боль от фантомных ран и звон в ушах.

Джейс всё ждёт вопрос про песок в кровати, но Алек его так и не задаёт.

Наступает день церемонии, и вот уже практически не спавший всю предыдущую ночь Джейс заканчивает рисовать на Алеке руну парабатая. Когда приходит очередь Алека, и тот касается своим стило кожи Джейса, его неожиданно начинает трясти. Он слышит в ушах жуткие вопли и потусторонний вой, они продирают аж до озноба, но Джейс держится и не показывает слабости до последнего штриха. Остаётся ещё клятва. Говорить тяжело, рот словно набит песком, и кажется, будто откуда-то дует ветер, нестерпимо горячий и сильный, но заученные слова идут прямо от сердца.

После того, как вспыхивают рунические круги, Джейса покидают последние силы, а сознание ускользает.

В зале Института зарождается песчаная буря.

— Мой дорогой парабатай, где ты умудрился напороться на пыльного бархана? Они обитают только в африканских пустынях!

Такой тон и выбор слов никак не могут принадлежать Алеку, но это только показывает, как сильно тот волновался.

Джейс устраивается поудобнее — кровати в лазарете всё-таки не очень, мимолётно удивляясь, как же быстро он привык к хорошему, и ухмыляется — искренне, весело, широко, как не делал уже очень и очень давно:  
— Ну ты же смог одолеть этих слабеньких прихвостней?

Алек взрывается, вскакивая со стула и возмущённо размахивая руками.  
— Я держал тебя на руках, как принцессу!

Джейс громко смеётся.

В ушах звенит вопль Алека, но никак не голоса, на мягкой простыни — ни следа песка, а Ираце и Руна Парабатаев приятно ноют, поэтому Джейс отгоняет смутное ощущение нехватки чего-то.

Больше он не один, и этого достаточно.

Джейс и раньше часто касался Алека — от тренировок до совместных ночевок, но теперь они не расстаются вообще и всё время проводят вместе. Что удивительно, никто из чопорных взрослых на это внимания не обращает.

Джейс окончательно переезжает в комнату к Алеку, пусть официально у них всё ещё две кровати. Чувствовать кого-то практически как самого себя ещё не совсем привычно, но с каждым днём все больше воспринимается как само собой разумеющееся.

Им исполняется по шестнадцать, и в одну из ночей они разделяют мокрый сон. Просыпаясь в испачканных трусах, Алек заливается краской, но Джейс тыкает его в плечо и бурчит:  
— Не смей заморачиваться, это нормально.

Алек бурчит что-то в ответ, но успокаивается.

Через пару месяцев они разделяют друг с другом первую близость. Связь парабатай усиливает и без того зашкаливающие ощущения, и после разрядки им остаётся только обессиленно прижаться друг другу, вытирая руки о простынь.

Изабель, чья комната — через стенку от их, хитро прищуривается всякий раз, когда видит парней, но молчит.

Ощущать друг друга становится настолько привычно, что Джейс не может вспомнить, как было по другому. Теперь вместо потустороннего воя в ушах у него ровный гул эмоций Алека и его тихое дыхание, а вместо песка на простынях — тёплое тело и крепкие объятия. Они не выходят за рамки рук и даже ни разу не целовались, но с каждым разом сдерживаться всё сложнее.

На одной из миссий Алека неприятно ранят, и тот проводит две ночи в госпитале, то в горячке бреда от яда демона, то в отключке. На третий день он наконец приходит в себя и тут же получает распоряжение освободить палату. Метавшийся всё это время от разделенных ощущений и не знающий куда деться от панических мыслей Джейс стискивает парабатая в объятиях до хруста рёбер, утягивает в кровать и выливает на Алека всё, что накипело на душе за эти трое суток.

Так случается их первый поцелуй.

Открыв подарок от Изабель на своё восемнадцатилетие, Алек немедленно заливается краской, пылают даже уши и шея. Связь парабатай взрывается сложнопередаваемым коктейлем из возмущения, смущения и досады, и Джейс утаскивает пакет из рук пыхтящего Алека. Стоит только в него заглянуть, как дьявольский блеск в глазах и довольная улыбка Изабель сразу становятся понятны. Джейс широко ухмыляется и подмигивает сестре, беззвучно артикулируя «спасибо».

В итоге подарок Иззи становится приятным дополнением к подарку самого Джейса.

Когда через несколько месяцев восемнадцать исполняется самому Джейсу, Изабель дарит ему такой же пакет. Алек закатывает глаза, Джейс же, не стесняясь, тискает сестру.

Ночью он засыпает после нескольких умопомрачительных оргазмов и снова оказывается один посреди темноты. Но в этот раз ветер лёгкий и тёплый, а голоса звучащие вокруг — это Иззи, Макс, Ходж, Мариз и Роберт, семьи Бранвеллов и Бэволь.

А ещё — тихий смех, такой знакомый и родной.

— Алек, — зовёт Джейс вслух своего парабатай и просыпается.

За окном едва сереет, в подбородок упирается чёрная макушка, ноги переплетены. Джейс улыбается, ласковым жестом проводит по сильной спине и закрывает глаза.

Наконец ощущая себя полностью целым.  



End file.
